


Bad Dreams

by huntingwabbits



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Human Ham AU just for funsies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also this is most likely out of character for both of them but who cares? I sure don’t, this really is my life now huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingwabbits/pseuds/huntingwabbits
Summary: Ham has a nightmare. Noir has insomnia.





	Bad Dreams

Ham woke up with a start, smacking his head against the bed frame and simultaneously doing his best to avoid shouting every R-Rated curse word he knew.

With a shaky hand, he clutched his chest and attempted to slow the short, quick huffs of air pouring out of him and hopefully calm his racing heart. His spidey senses were on the fritz as he felt himself frantically glancing around the room to get his bearings.

_May’s house. Guest bedroom. I’m in Miles’ dimension._

He wasn’t one to get nightmares often. He never had a reason to; toons didn’t have much to be genuinely fearful of. His dimension was mostly safe, friendly, and G-Rated.

_Noir’s dimension on the other hand ..._

Ham shook the thought out of his head and quickly stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Miles had invited all the spiders over for the weekend, said it was spring break and his parents were both working overtime. All of them tried to hang out as often as possible since Peni had designed a dimension-hopping device that let each of them visit whenever, but sometimes life got in the way.

In fact, Ham hadn’t seen Noir in months. He had suggested coming to Noir’s dimension a few times, but every time he would refuse with no justification. Ham somewhat understood. Not every dimension was as happy-go-lucky as his own. Ham was just thankful that Noir had decided to visit Miles for the weekend along with everyone else.

He worried about Noir often. Months without contact sometimes led Ham to think that something horrible had happened to him.

Maybe that was what inspired the nightmare.

He crept past the rooms of the other sleeping spiders towards the living room and did his best to wipe the sleep and tears from his eyes.

_Not worth it to try and go back to bed,_ he reasoned in his head, _Sun’ll be up in a few hours anyhow._

“What are you doing up?”

The voice was stern but Ham could sense a hint of concern behind it. He locked eyes with Noir, who was sitting cross legged on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands.

“#@!*, Noir, you nearly scared the ink offa’ me!” Ham swore, wiping his eyes once more to make sure no stray tears were left behind.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Noir replied, placing the teacup carefully on the coaster Aunt May insisted they use.

“What question?”

“Porker, why are you awake?”

Ham huffed. _He’s doing that detective thing he always does._

“For your information, Inspector Gadget, I woke up because I suddenly wanted some tea,” he fibbed, careful to avoid direct contact with the pair of piercing gray eyes evaluating his every thought.

“You hate tea,” Noir retorted, “I’ll ask you again, why are you awake?”

Noir watched Ham’s face as he plopped down on the couch next to him, careful to take note of the way Ham’s gaze never met his own and how his eyebrows were scrunched together, clearly thinking of another way to lie himself out of the situation.

He also noticed the tear stains on his cheeks and the dark bags underneath his normally bright brown _(was that what the color was?)_ eyes.

“I ... hadabaddream,” Ham mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Noir paused as he watched Ham’s shoulders slump slightly. His usually loud colors seemed a little quieter.

“I get night terrors too,” Noir confessed, “...do you wanna talk about it?”

Ham laughed quietly and flashed a small smile, “It was a silly dream, Noir! Totally irrational, like-like a nightmare about a national anvil shortage or having the wrong comedic timing while telling a jo-“

“Peter.”

Ham froze at the use of his actual name. Noir’s eyes felt like they were staring straight through every lie he told. He quickly took note of the fact that it was one of the few times Noir wasn’t wearing his mask. A few strands of black hair hung on his forehead. He was covered in light gray scars and his round glasses brought attention to his intense gray eyes. Ham’s heart leapt.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Noir insisted.

Ham sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. He fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater and took a shaky breath.

“I had a dream that something ... bad happened to you. And I wasn’t there to help you, and you were all alone, and I never got to tell you how I ... that I-“ Ham faltered as he felt tears begin to stream down his face.

Noir felt Ham’s body slam into his torso as Ham tackled him with a desperate hug. Noir’s hands hovered above his back before slowly returning the hug.

“You _died_ , Noir,” Ham choked out as he sobbed into Noir’s torso.

Ham was short, but his personality was so big it often was easy to forget how small he really was. In this moment, with Ham’s face passed against Noir’s chest as he shook with sobs, he looked smaller and more helpless than ever.

“Hey, _hey,_ ” Noir assured, “I’m right here. I’m okay. I’m not goin’ anywhere,” and for the first time in a long time, he meant it.

Ham sniffled and looked up at him, “Pinky swear?” Noir let out a slight chuckle and Ham felt his face flush.

“Pinky swear,” he agreed, locking pinkies with Ham.

Ham’s hands were warm and soft against the cold, scarred hand of his own. Noir locked eyes with Ham, who was still hugged close to his torso and was silently thankful that Ham’s eyes were slowly but surely drifting closed, preventing him from seeing the dark gray flush on Noir's cheeks.

“Porker?” Noir whispered.

“Mhm?”

Noir cleared his throat awkwardly, “Would you maybe want to visit my dimension sometime? We’d have to stay in my apartment, but-“

“That’d be real nice,” Ham responded with a yawn.

Noir smiled and absentmindedly played with Ham’s soft hair as he drifted asleep in his arms. It wasn’t long until Noir felt his own eyes grow heavy as well.

Neither of them had another bad dream for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I say this on every one of my fics, but I’m not a writer so this is just for kicks and giggles !! I always see fics about Noir having nightmares and I thought it would be interesting to see the dynamic switch.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Check me out on Instagram (@/dooodle.bug) for more Noir content!! :3


End file.
